Finding a sanitary surface upon which to change a baby's diaper is usually quite a task. Additionally, using those provided in various public facilities is fraught with danger of contamination with various bacteria and viruses. Also, many children need to be restrained, and public changing tables do not offer this feature. The present device solves these problems with a portable padded device with restraints, housed in a carry bag.